New Friendships, New Love
by MegamanLoverForever
Summary: Rose Ai and her family and friends are moving to Dentec City Don't forget her powerful navi Crystal. She helps Lan fights battles. Who knows where this could lead? Friendship or maybe even love! Lan/OC (this is my first fanfiction and I stink at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Battle Network. Capcom does and I wished they would continue the series. Maybe one day. I do own my OCs so yeah lets move on with the is going to be a prologue that just tells you a little about my OCs.

**Rose Ai's POV**

I look at all the packed boxes in my house and sighed. We are moving to Dentec City because my dad is going to go work at Scilab. It's pretty cool, but I feel kind of lonely. I walked outside and started to think about my sister, Skylar Ai and my best friend, James Yūjin. You see,James and Skylar aren't here right now. They have always been interested in studies. A while back they got invited to a great school that only lasted for a few years so they could go back to public school again later. Before they left, they gave me a friendship bracelet to show that they are always there for me. It had three charms. One was to represent me. It was a pretty star. The heart charm represents moon charm represented James. It means a lot to me. They also have Net Navis, unlike me. Dad gave Skylar the Net Navi, Ruby as a going away present. I don't know how James got his, but the Navi's name is Flame. I looked up at the Sun and wonder if they are looking at it too. I hear an alarm ring from my(EMPTY!) PET and I ran back to start packing some more.

**Skylar's POV**

I look up at the Sun and smiled.

"I hope Rose is okay, I heard from mom that they are moving to Dentec City." I thought out loud.

"I bet she is" I heard a voice say behind me.

Knowing that voice I said " I guess you are right, I shouldn't worry, James"

He smiled and said "My parents are also going to Dentec City so we can all be together when we get back."

I smiled and said " That's a relief.."" Ummm James aren't we going home in a few weeks"

"Ya we are and then we get to see Rose" James said with a big grin.

I hear my Net Navi, Ruby say "I never did get to know her that well since I met you when we left."

I said," Trust me Ruby, you will love her. She probably has her own Net Navi now"

"Oh really! Then she can be my sister" Ruby said excitedly.

James's Navi, Flame, who was really quite decided to start talking.

"Don't go crazy Ruby or you might scare her." he teased.

James started laughing like crazy, but Ruby was just very annoyed. Standing up for Ruby I stepped really hard on James's yelped in pain while I smiled satisfied.

I turn back to the Sun. 'I can't wait to meet again, Rose!'

**Rose's POV**

I feel like someone was talking about me a lot. After all, I am sneezing like crazy. I sighed again as I packed another box. My dad snuck up behind me and started tickling me. I started tickling him and we fell to the ground. After our tickle war, we got up from the floor and started laughing.

Then my Dad said "There is that pretty smile!"

I laughed again and asked "Did you need something Dad?"

"Oh!" "I wanted to give this to you" he said

I looked at it, "Isn't this data for a personal Net Navi"I said with shock.

"Yes it is. Sorry it took so long." he said while giving me the disc.

"OH THANKYOU, THANKYOU,THANKYOU!" I screamed and gave him a big bear hug and ran up to my room to get everything ready.

I faintly hear him laugh and say "Oh Rose, you are so unpredictable"

**A Little Bit Later:**

I can't believe that dad actually gave me a navi. I am so happy. It said it was going to take a few hours so I just relaxed and started to read a book. Three hours have past and I was still waiting. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a voice say "Hello Rose, aren't you my operator"

I immediately jumped and ran to my PET. I said "Yes, I am your operator it is very nice to meet you?" I am going to die of happiness soon. She giggled a little bit while watching me.

"It's very nice to meet you too" she said "oh by the way my name is Crystal"

"Crystal is such a pretty name" I gushed.

She blushed and said "Oh thanks, Rose is very pretty too"

I smiled, but realized"OMG! I should go to sleep I can't be late when the moving van comes." I went to sleep quickly, while Crystal just watched and laughed silently.

**In The Morning:**

I heard a voice trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Wow, I had a dream that I had my own navi and her name was Crystal."

"It wasn't a dream" someone said.

"Huh?" I questioned. I turned around and I saw Crystal staring at me.

"It wasn't a dream, I am Crystal, your navi" she said.

" Wait, so it wasn't a dream. OMG! I finally have my own navi!" I screamed with delight. I saw Crystal laughing and I smiled.

I quickly change into new clothes and grabbed my PET. All the boxes were gone so I guessed someone took them into the van. Our family quickly ate breakfast and we all went into the moving van to go to Dentec City. When I went inside the Yūjins were there.

"Oh yeah, the Yūjins will be moving right next door to us, so when James get back you can hang out with him still." my mom said. I smiled and took my seat. Hey maybe moving isn't that bad. After all, my only friends are still going to be with me. Maybe I might make some new friends. I leaned back and relaxed.

"Hey dad how long is this trip going to take?"I asked

"6 hours probably"he said.

"Well, I have Crystal to talk to when I am bored" I said. "So Crystal…"

**Skylar's POV**

"Have a safe trip, Rose!" I said, while watching the sun. Ruby was with me thinking about how Rose and her 'sister' were like. Now that I mention it, i really do wonder what my sister's navi is like. Oh well, I will find out later. I started to hum one of my favorite songs as I looked outside.

Author's Note: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. There might be a lot of grammar mistakes so bare with me. Also, I am sorry if this chapter was boring. I just wanted to introduce the story first. I will try to make it a little action pack next time. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that they are like 14-15 years old. Please give your opinion on this story so I know if I should continue it. It can be good or bad. Well that's all for now, see you!


	2. Burning Van

Author's Note: I do not own Megaman Battle Network. Capcom owns it. I only own my OCs

**Rose's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I started to whine.

"No we aren't there yet. We still have an hour to go." Crystal said.

**5 minutes later…**

"Are we there yet?" I said again.

"You asked that 5 minutes ago." Crystal said getting tired of this.

"Well duh because I am bored!" I countered.

"Just don't ask again" Crystal said.

**5 more minutes later…**

"Hey Crystal, are we ther-"

"NO!" Crystal yelled

"Jeez you didn't have to yell…" I murmured

"Sorry, but can you please stop asking that." Crystal said.

"Only if something interesting happens." I said.

"What do you mean by tha-" Crystal started saying

"Hey does anyone smell something burning?" I said confused.

My dad said "Now that you mention it, it does smell like something is burning."

"Look there is smoke at where the driver should be" Crystal pointed out.

"Lets go see what's going on, Crystal." I said

"Right!" She said

I ran over to the driver and he didn't seem too good.

"Hey dad a little help here." I said. He ran over and took the driver and took him to a safe spot where no smoke was.

"Hey Rose, Jack me in and I'll see what I can do." Crystal said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Jack In! Crystal! Execute!"

Crystal left the PET and went into the control system.

**Crystal POV**

I was in the control system and the first thing I saw was an army of viruses.

"How many are there?" I heard Rose panic.

"Don't panic Rose, we need to do this" I said trying to reassure her.

"Okay you are right! She said determined.

"Cyber sword! Battle chip in… and Download!" I heard Rose say.

My are turned into a sword and I started to take out the viruses fast.

"Okay, how about this? Shotgun! Battle chip in… and Download! Rose said

My arm went from a sword into a shotgun and I shot all the other viruses until there were no more. I looked around and I saw at the corner of my eye, a navi engulfed in flames. He left and the fire was put out.

"Who was that navi?" I murmured

"Is everything alright Crystal?" Rose asked

"Nothing, so can you jack me out?" I asked

"Okay! Crystal" She said.

**Rose's POV**

Crystal did great! No,not great, AMAZING!

"Wow Crystal! You did an amazing job! I bet no one is better at busting viruses like you!" I said happily. She blushed.

"Oh that's so sweet, thanks!" She said.

"Hey Crystal, if something like this ever happened again, would you help me?" I asked.

"Of course I would, you are my friend!" she said very loudly. I laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, we are friends! I don't have to worry when I have a strong friend protecting me!" I said, glad to have Crystal.

"Right, from now on I will lend you my power!" She said.

"Thanks, Crystal!" I said.

'_Wow she reminds me of Skylar. Always there to help me out. I wonder what Skylar is doing right now. I bet she would be proud of me if she heard about this!'_

"Rose are you alright!?" I heard my dad say.

Ya, thanks to Crystal!" I said.

"It wasn't all me! You were great operating!" She said loudly.

'_Man, she really doesn't want to take all the credit.'_

"Really, is that so? My, I knew you would make a great pair." My dad said chuckling.

"Yeah we do!" We both said.

'_This is exactly what Skylar and I do. I miss her so much! I hope she comes home soon!'_

Crystal looked at me curiously, but I don't know why.

"Well, we better take our seats again. We still have 40 minutes to go until we reach Dentec City." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed. " Another 40 minutes! Oh kill me now!" Everyone laughed and we started to depart.

'_Well this is going to be boring again. I wonder if Skylar's day was this boring'_

**Skylar POV**

I don't care what people say. I fine school a lot of fun. Rose is pretty good herself, but she still finds school boring. Oh, I just remembered! My family is on a moving van right now that is going to Dectec City. I bet 100 bucks that Rose has probably annoyed everyone by now asking 'Are we there yet?'. I remember that! It was annoying, but very funny at the same time. I can't wait to go home!

**Nobody's POV**

I guy with red hair looked very frustrated.

"How did another little kid beat the Great ? And that navi is just as strong as that blue navi I fought earlier." The mysterious man said.

"Sorry I couldn't beat them" A navi that look like a torch said.

"Well, next time, Torchman, we will delete them!" The man shrieked.

"Yes, ." the navi called Torchman said.

Author's Note: It's kinda action packed, but not very much. To be honest I was going to make this the chapter when she meets Lan and the gang. I decided to do this so it shows that she has some history with . So, ya. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
